Last Love
by Espadaprimera
Summary: Hey, this is a fanfic about ay-Man, it's my first ever ficcy so go easy! OC X Kanda - maybe a few love triangles. Rated M for potential sexual context and strong language.
1. My last love

A/n

hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, been a lurker and I wanted some of the cake! Pairing is OC and Kanda, but a love triangle may arise! :3

Allen walker showed the new apostle to her room. She had long brown hair and a slight tan. Her hair was curled on the end and was soft and silky. She had large green eyes and a small cute nose. Her lips were plump and pink. "So, where are you from?" Allen asked. "A small island off the coast of England." Allen's face lit up in surprise, "really? I'm from London!" Her voice was perfect as she laughed, it sounded like a chiming of bells. Their path was blocked by a tall figure. Azalea looked up at the man in front of her. "Kanda?" Allen said apathetically. The man didn't take his eyes off of the small girl in front of him. "Hello, my name is Aza-" her head bowed a little and she curtseyed to him. She was wearing a long pale pink dress and held a frilled pink umbrella in her hand. She was cut off by a 'tsk' from Kanda. He shoved past Allen and walked off into the distance.

"Oh." She said. Allen looked at her and smiled, "don't take it personally, Kanda hates everyone." She nodded and they continued to walk.  
When they reached her room, Allen asked her if she wanted anything else. "No thank you allen, but thank you. I've never really had any friends but I can tell being here will be different." She put her umbrella to the side and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hugged her waist and smiled against her soft, sweet smelling skin. Once they broke away allen said "of course, everyone here are friends and you'll be no exception." She said her final thank you's before retreating to the comfort of her new room. It was decorated to her liking, most of the furniture a pastel pink shade and the rest was white.  
Later.  
Azalea stepped outside her room, she had changed into her exorcist uniform which was a similar to Lenalee's, the skirt was the same, black with white ruffles on either side, but the shirt was a short sleeved black shirt, with the white rose on her left side. The front was lower cut than she was used to and the skirt was definitely too short for her liking. She covered her arms over her front and ventured through the building. She wore black ankle boots and had a rose gold coloured band on her right upper arm.  
She ended up where the dining hall was, allen and Lavi were inside, eating. She walked over and sat opposite them, crossing her arms on the table. "Hello, my name is azalea." She said, looking at Lavi. He introduced himself and attempted to woo her. "Leave her alone" Allen said through a full mouth of food. "What's it to you bean sprout?" Lavi said. "At least let her settle in" he said laughing. "I can take it your a lady's man?" She asked. "I don't like to brag." He said back. She laughed again and Lavi was entranced by the melodic voice she threw out. "What's..what's the matter?" She said, puzzled at the two boys' expressions. "That was beautiful" Lavi said in unison with Allen. "What?" Azalea questioned. "You have a beautiful voice." Allen said, slightly blushing. "Thank you." She said, adhering to the proper etiquette she was taught. Jerry put another five plates down next to Allen. And danced off.  
A week Later.  
Azalea sat down on a couch in front of Komui. Papers carpeted the floor. "We are going to send you and another exorcist with a finder to an island in Malta. You're going to look for innocence and retrieve it. Some strange phenomena have been occurring at a small church on that island. Be careful, you have two hours before your train will leave. Any questions?" She took the folder that the chief handed her and sat back down, "who will be the other exorcist?" He looked at a few different sheets of paper and smiled awkwardly. "Kanda." She stood up and curtseyed before walking out. "Such manners" Komui said before Reever whacked a pile of books on the chiefs desk. "Tell me about it" he said, looking at her walk away. She had immaculate poise and she gently swayed her hips, making every man who came in contact with her lust over her body.  
She took a shower and dried her hair with a towel. Then she changed back into her uniform and walked out. "Kanda." She said to herself. "I wonder what he's really like." She thought out loud. Kanda walked behind her and coughed loudly, making her jump in surprise, she turned swiftly around and her skirt flew up, exposing her pink underwear for a brief second. She threw her hands down, smoothing her skirt before clearing her throat and laughing at her embarrassment. "Your laugh is strange" he stated before walking past her towards the order's dock. He sat in the small boat with a finder dressed in beige. She sat down next to Kanda and looked at him. He tried to pretend not to notice. She stared wide eyed at his beauty. "I can't believe it." The finder said, finally making it out of the order, "that took a long time." Azalea smiled at him and stepped off the boat, onto the concrete. She walked over to a bench and sat down, patting the space beside her while smiling at Kanda. He exhaled sharply and sat on the other side of her. She raised an eyebrow and turned to face the apostle. "I apologise, I can't contain my awe. You are a very beautiful man." Kanda scoffed and looked at her. "What do you want?" He said sharply. Azalea's eyebrows furrowed together. She opened her mouth to say something. Her body sharply twisted into a demented form, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her form was thrown onto the ground. Kanda and the finder jumped up, Kanda invoked Mugen and grabbed the girl. His grip was overpowered by an unholy force, her body was thrown into the train tracks and the steam of their train was in sight, Kanda ran into the tracks and threw her body over the edge. Just before the train stopped at the station, Kanda jumped back onto the platform. The finder was by azalea's body. Her previously disfigured arms and legs were back to normal and she awoke. "ALMA." She breathed loudly.  
Kanda's expression dropped and he picked up azalea before carrying her onto the train.

ohhh! That was a long one, I'll try to update everyday, if not, at least two chapters a week. Xoxo

~Espada Primera


	2. Azalea's pov

A/n sorry it's a short one, if I can, I'll upload another one today!

When I woke up I was laying down on the seat next to Kanda. I immediately straightened myself out and sat up. "When did I fall asleep?" I asked him. He looked at me briefly and said "How should I know?" I couldn't help but giggle like an idiot. He looked at me angrily. "Sorry" I muttered quietly. I looked at the empty cabin, there were 8 other seats that I could've sat on, but I was on the one right next to him. That was probably why he was pissed off. I got up and moved onto the strip of seats opposite him. "I'm sorry if you don't like me. I'm too honest for my own good. If I feel something, I say it. I think you're very attractive." He 'tsk'd' again. "What? You don't like compliments? You probably get them too often to appreciate." He looked over at me and said the first nice thing I ever heard him say. "You look like someone I know. You're beautiful like her." I immediately understood. "You're not interested in me because you love someone else, that's fine. I'll live." I felt disappointed and betrayed by my emotions. "I don't love anyone. That woman isn't in my life at all." I was confused. We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

The church turned out to be a fraud, claiming phenomena for tourists. No innocence.  
We completed out reports when we got back.  
"Azalea!" I heard Lenalee call. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Kanda looking over from a distance. "Brother fixed your bow and arrows." I smiled hopefully, on the way back my bow was snapped in half because Kanda stepped on it. 'Weak innocence. What's your synchro rate?' I hesitated to tell him before '83%'  
I took the bow from Komui and looked at the arrows, everything was plated in a strange metal, it was the same colour and texture as the band on my arm. "Rosa goldino, an Italian breed of natural compound metal." I nodded my head. I heard of it.

Kanda's pov

She looked like the woman. But azalea had darker hair and skin. I liked her better. She always smelt sweet and didn't remind me of pain. When she blacked out before we got on the train, I put her on the seat next to me, she was comforting. While she was sleeping I couldn't help stroke her hair. I wasn't good at talking to her though. I thought I scared her off but she kept praising me. I didn't feel nice because I couldn't tell her how much I was attracted to her. I saw Lavi and Allen stare at her when she walked. I felt jealous of them, I didn't want to but she made me feel protective of her.  
I'll talk to her next time I see her. I'll tell her that I want to be with her.


	3. Love

Kanda was awake early in the morning, he sat without a shirt, meditating in a isolated room. His mark on his chest was ever present. Azalea walked through the building and noticed a familiar scent, she followed it a few steps to the door of a room. She knocked lightly and walked in. Kanda was sitting, ignoring her presence. She sat next to him and began meditating with him. Her lean calves were bordered with white knee high socks. She removed her boots and crossed her legs.

Kanda broke his meditation and looked at her. Azalea was in a state of deep self hypnosis. Unresponsive to any other contact until she broke it herself. Kanda admired her self control. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breathe. She had long eyelashes and her hair cascaded down her back. Kanda couldn't help himself, he reached his hand over and stroked her hair. Azalea broke her state but remained in the same position.

She swung one of her legs over Kanda's body and pushed him down so that he was laying flat and she straddled his waist she banged her hands on the floor by his head. "Why are you pretending you're not interested? I'm going out of my mind. You're making me insane! You clearly like me so why are you being a bitch about it?" Kanda looked surprised and choked on his words. "I was going to tell you.. I was.. I love you". Azalea stood up and put on her boots, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Really?" She said, radiating happiness. Kanda flushed a shade of pink and stood up, azalea put her hands by her sides. Kanda mirrored her actions and a knock was heard. They both looked at the door. "What?" Kanda barked. A shy Johnny peeked in, "I'm sorry but have you seen Allen?" Kanda told him to stop wasting his time, Johnny let out an 'eep' and scuttled off.

"You're mean." Azalea said, walking closer to Kanda, she ran her hands up Kanda's chest and put them around Kanda's neck. He put his hands on her back and hesitated. After a few seconds he pulled her into him and their lips locked. Azalea tightened her grip on Kanda and he pulled her in even closer. She was on her tip toes and her calves had a strong line of tone running down them. Kanda almost crushed her body by squeezing her so tightly. He walked with her, she toppled around but Kanda supported her. She felt her back hit the wall, Kanda's tongue penetrated her mouth and azalea let out a moan into Kanda's. He pushed her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss broke by Kanda moving his lips onto her neck. He traced her collar bone with kisses and stroked her thighs.

"Yuuuuuu!" Lavi shouted from outside, they broke away quickly and azalea jumped down onto the floor, she smoothed the back of her hair because it had become unruly from moving against the wall. She returned to her immaculate poise. Lavi stormed in and noticed the negligible distance between the apostles. "What are you two doing?" Azalea laughed and put her hands behind her head, Lavi was distracted by her voice, accompanied by her breasts which were almost popping out of her top. "What the fuck do you want?" Kanda shouted. "Calm down yu, Komui is calling you." Kanda retrieved his shirt from the floor behind where he was meditating and put it on. He left the room.

Lavi's eyebrows raised periodically to imply sexual connotations. "What was going on with you two? Kanda got lucky huh?" He creeped in closer to her, "it's a shame, I would've done anything to make you scream my name." He brushed his hands on her hips. "Stop, Lavi. You're acting extremely inappropriate, I was meditating with Kanda." He laughed and turned away. "Ok! Meditating, right.. Standing up? I don't really care, I'm just saying if you ever get sick of Yu's nasty attitude then, I'm available. But I'm not gonna wait forever." Azalea walked past him and went to Komui's office. Kanda was sitting on the couch in front of the chief. Azalea waltzed over and sat next to him, she looked at him as he spoke. After he left, azalea stayed. "Can I help you?" Komui asked hopefully. "What are 'the Noah'?"


	4. Practice

Lavi sat on on his own in the order's library, he had three volumes of evolution open on various pages, he scribbled notes down quickly and flicked through the paper viciously.

Lenalee walked with azalea "brother doesn't always know how to hold back, if he scared you, I'm sorry. Just know that he would never try to scare anyone on purpose. The noah... The Noah aren't going to hurt anyone, as long as we're strong enough to fight them." Azalea nodded and smiled at the younger girl. "I guess I better start working then. Is there anyone that could help me, I know I'm the only one at headquarters with a long ranged weapon, but is there anyone that does stuff other than hand to hand?" Lenalee thought for a moment. "Kanda's a swordsman, that won't do you good for learning.. What about Lavi? I know he has a hammer, but it's still something?" Azalea followed Lenalee into the library. "He's usually in here." She turned away from azalea "Lavi? Are you here" the orange haired boy appeared behind them, holding a large stack of thick books, "right here" he said struggling under the weight. Azalea took the top three books from the pile and inspected them. "Thank you" he said gratefully.

Later.

Azalea pulled back the bow in one long, taught stroke, the arrow in its mouth was on fire. Lavi sat, tied up on a chair, 100 yards in front of her. He had a red apple balanced on his head. He was smiling from ear to ear. 'Kinky' he thought. 'So cliché' she thought. Azalea let go of the grip on her bow and the arrow zoomed through the air, it pierced the apple and it flew off lavi's head, it landed 30 yards behind him and exploded. "These arrows are amazing!" Azalea exclaimed while running over to Lavi. She untied him and sat on the floor next to him. He stood up and started laughing. "You're amazing. You're much better than you think. Fuck the Noah, you're damn good." Azalea felt herself be lifted off the ground, Lavi held her in his arms, just married style. "What are you doing with me?" She tried to say while laughing. "Marry me." He commanded. Azalea stopped giggling and struggled her way out of his grip. She shook her head, still smiling and walked away, picking up her bow on the way out.

Lavi ran after her, dazed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you away!" He called desperately after her. Azalea stopped in her tracks and felt her teeth grind against each other. "I'm not a small, inferior creature that you can scare off. I am the daughter of Duke Levi Sterling." He said in a largely projected voice. Lavi was startled at her volume and tone. She stormed out.

Azalea sat at a pink desk, staring into a large mirror. She brushed her thick a hair, counting the number of strokes. Once she got to 200 she put down the enamel coated floral brush and stood up. Azalea was wearing a long white nightie, she sat slowly on the bed and clutched the hem of her dress. Lifting it slightly, large scars were exposed, she gently poked them and winced at the sensation. A loud knock was heard at the door, she covered her legs and and quickly walked to the door.

"Hey." Kanda said, looking at the floor. Azalea opened the door wider and gestured for him to walk in. "I heard you were training today, Lavi said your were excellent. I'd love to see it for myself though." Kanda said as he cautiously walked in. Azalea walked past him, still silent and grabbed the bow and a few arrows from next to her desk. She put on her boots and walked out, when she turned around, Kanda starting walking towards her, "not now." He said, holding her arm.

Azalea smiled weakly and walked towards Kanda. He hugged her tight and held the back of her head, pressing it against his chest. "I need to lie down." Azalea mumbled, Kanda nodded and carried her to the bed, he lay her down gently and reached for the covers, a few patches of red bled through her white nightie, at first Kanda's face tinted a pink, but quickly changed back to its original paleness. He grabbed her legs, holding the top of her small thighs tightly, he looked at her face and saw her eyes roll into her own. "Komui!" Kanda screamed at the top of his lungs. Reever ran to the door, a stack of boxes dropped from his arms and he walked into azaleas room. "Get help!" Kanda shouted at the confused scientist. The long haired swordsman shook the sleeping beauty aggressively "wake up!" He moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Azalea sat quietly in her room. Kanda came in by knocking first. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked briefly she shrugged her bony shoulders and shook her head. "Fine" she answered. Kanda's posture was straight as he sat not he edge of her bed. Azalea put her hand near him and watched his face, his jawline was amazing and she couldn't help but sigh when she saw his silky hair fall perfectly onto his forehead. "I'm not contagious" she said as Kanda looked away from her hand. Feeling hurt: azalea retreated her hand and faced away from Kanda. "If you're here to make me feel disgusting you can leave." Kanda's eyebrows furrowed together and his head snapped at the young girl I front of him. She was wearing a long silk dress, it was tight but forgiving, her back was exposed. The male apostle reached out his hand and slowly traced the line of her spine with his forefinger. She shuddered but tried to ignore him. Kanda was amazed at how soft her skin was, she was the most beautiful colour in his eyes. After a long moment of silence Kanda finally broke it, "If you were disgusting, I wouldn't feel jealous when I see the guys stare at you when you walk passed them, I wouldn't feel angry when I hear them whisper how beautiful you are and I wouldn't have thoughts about you. I think about you all the time." Azalea felt her eyes prickle, tears rolled down her cheeks and she used her hand to wipe them away. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, her hair was silky too, Kanda could smell its sweet sent from where he was sitting, when she moved to turn back at him the loose curls bounced and rearranged themselves immaculately again.  
Kanda was challenged with meeting the intensity of her stare, her green eyes were dissolving his dark ones. "Thank you"she mumbled in a small voice. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Kanda" azalea called, he stopped at turned his head to the side, waiting, "do you really think of me?" He turned himself fully to her but felt his cheeks redden when her gaze met his. He used his hand to cover his face and nodded briefly before escaping through the door.  
-

Azaleas pov

Lenalee was talking to me, I don't often follow along to what she has to say. I rudely interrupted, "I'm not scared of the noah, no matter what they say, I think you all misinterpreted my interest in the noah for fear. I'm competent enough to recognize what danger is and isn't." Lenalee looked at me blankly, she twiddled with her food for a while before I saw tears form in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, I didn't mean to make her cry. "I just think it's better if you don't have an interest in the noah other than killing them, bad things happen to people who have innocence but side with the noah, I don't want that to happen with you." She wiped the tears and smiled at me.  
I couldn't stop thinking about what Lenalee said. 'Bad things happen' it was starting to annoy me, I hate it when people are vague. Though is Kanda often vague. 'Kanda' I had been spending a lot of time in my room, the order didn't want me on any missions yet, Komui said it was because he wanted to assign me to a serious mission with Allen and Kanda. 'I wonder what kind of mission?' I regularly though aloud. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I answered. I sat up and straightened my gown so that I was sure I was decent. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard about what happened, are you alright?"a white haired teen said through the crack of the door.

Azalea met his stare and Allen had to look away. "You can come in y'know?" The girl said to him. Allen walked in cautiously, closing the door and sitting on a white chair that faced her bed. Azalea lifted up her dress, exposing scars on her otherwise goddess like thighs. "Oh, do they hurt?" Allen said with a genuinely concerned look on his face. Azalea shook her head no and stood up, she slipped on her shoes and politely said "I think Lenalee would appreciate your company much more than I. That's not to say I'm not happy that you came to ask, thank you allen." Allen caught her hint and stood up, "sorry, I guess you'd prefer to be in the company of someone a little less pretentious." Azalea hugged allen tightly and he hugged her back, "thank you allen. I don't think you're pretentious at all, I just don't think Lenalee likes it when you talk to me, she's my friend and I don't want her to think Anything other than the fact that we have a good friendship, so you probably shouldn't spend too much time with girls behind closed doors" she said as she opened the door, breaking from his hug. Allen was blushing heavily and scurried out calling out a farewell to her on his way to Lenalee.

Azalea walked into the dining hall, Jerry saw her and asked "you want anything, sugar?" Azalea said a polite no thank you, and blamed on her lack of appetite, dodging a bullet from Jerry. She walked towards Kanda who was sitting on the other side of the place. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck, her arms were crossed on his chest, she used her hands to squeeze his upper arms.  
"Guess who." She said in the most seductive voice she could muster. Kanda stopped eating and paused, letting her smell sink into him. "I don't know, everyone hugs me while I'm eating." Azalea laughed her famously majestic laugh and sat beside him, facing him. Kanda continued eating and azalea watched him, her hands were on the table and she spent the next 5 minutes observing his eating habits. He was a neat eater. After he finished his soba, he used a napkin to wipe his mouth, though there was nothing there and threw it away. He finally acknowledged azalea by putting his hand on top of hers and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked casually. She smiled and assured him that she was fine.  
_

A/n  
Sorry guys! Honestly I'm sorry, I keep having to slap myself because I keep thinking of new fanfics to write but I want to finish this one! Aaaaargh  
Anyway let me know what kind of stuff you want to see in this one and I'll try and incorporate it, I still have a winning back story for azalea and a plot twist  
Thanks for being patient!


End file.
